Stephen Stelmach Jr.
Stephen Stelmach Jr. given birth name; Stephen Paul Stelmach Jr. or, Stephen Paul Stelmach II (born: June 25, 1992) is a passionate future actor, independent film producer, indpendent film director, and a current college student that resides with his father in Van Nuys in the San Fernando Valley area of the city of Los Angeles since he was born. Early life Stephen Stelmach Jr. was born at a Kaiser Permanente hospital in Panorama City in the San Fernando Valley area of Los Angeles on June 25th of 1992 to his father, Stephen P. Stelmach Sr. and his mother, Felaina M. Stelmach. By the age of three, his mother was taking care of Stephen too poorly as she does want him to start school at the age of three as his father is concerned about it. By 1997 to 1998, Stephen Sr., his father introduced Stephen Jr. to Japanese giant monster films, books, maps, cartoons (anime), miniatures & model making, and asian cultures. By 1998 Stephen Jr. started to become a Godzilla fan and a fan of giant monster films after watching the 1998 disappointing American Godzilla film. After that, his great imagination started to began from those interests introduced to him by his father. His father is interested into music production. The first anime that Stephen Jr. saw was; Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z which was on Cartoon Network after introduced to him by his father. By January 1999, Stephen Jr. started school at the age of six in the Los Angeles Unified School District at Sylvan Park Elemantary school in Van Nuys. Then, assigned to Riverside Drive Elementary school in Sherman Oaks by September 1999 until June 2003. 2000's 'Childhood years 2000 - 2004' By the summer of 2000, Stephen Jr. attended summer school at Dixie Canyon Elementary school in Sherman Oaks. At that time, Stephen Jr. started to get interested in cities and buildings and achitecture along with his interest in miniatures. The result is that he got interested in miniature buildings and more giant monster films when he's watching Nickelodeon on TV when it got him more interested into that as a hobby. By 2001, Stephen Jr. is getting more interested into miniature cities and buildings along with interest in Japanese giant monster films. By October 2001, Stephen got more fascinated with Asian cultures of Japanese and Chinese along with the achitecture of thier buildings, so he combined it with his interest in miniatures, Japanese giant monster films (still a Godzilla fanatic), cities, and buildings by using his great imagination after watching the cartoon shows on Cartoon Network on TV including; the anime: Dragonball, and the cartoon shows: Samurai Jack, Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, and Courage the Cowardly Dog. The result is he created miniature cities just for fun in his bedroom and playing with them by destroying them with a stuffed animal as a giant monster attacking the city. That is when the giant monster film of his dreams that he wanted to make started to lay foundation of the concept of his great imagination. By April 2002, Stephen Jr. started to watch an anime called; Hamtaro on Cartoon Network and enjoyed it, in which started to lay the foundation for his future interest in Japanese popular culture in his later years in the future.